Generally, a record changer apparatus is associated with a mechanism for performing the playback and/or the recording of magnetic tape cassettes or discs which is mounted in a horizontal or near horizontal position since it is then less sensitive to balance problems of the relatively high speed rotating masses (compact discs: 500 rpm, tape recorders flywheel: 300 rpm) and to external vibrations such as are encountered when such apparatus is installed in vehicles. Horizontal lay-out of the playback/recording mechanism normally results in the magazine having the same arrangement and hence involving a horizontal translation for its removal and insertion to load and unload.
While such horizontal lay-out is acceptable for record changers and playback/recording mechanisms intended for "home" use and a "front" loading apparatus in which the magazine is horizontally arranged as is disclosed in commonly assigned, copending application Ser. No. 9.00,890, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,899 horizontal lay-out is not always satisfactory for record changer apparatus intended for automobile vehicle mounting or for industrial or professional use.
For those intended uses, loading from the top of the apparatus would be desirable. However, top loading is not compatible with a horizontally positioned magazine, unless implemented by exceedingly bulky and cumbersome means to swivel the whole changer.